


In a Month

by DancingBlights



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, jaskier gets kidnapped, yall i wrote this in like a half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingBlights/pseuds/DancingBlights
Summary: It’s been a month since Jaskier last saw Geralt of Rivia, back to the bard, seething and furious on the top of that damned mountain. It’s been a month of Jaskier covering his own fuming with overly wide smiles as he performs Toss a Coin yet again, pretending that each word doesn’t send another shooting stab of pain and anger through him.It’s been a month since Jaskier last saw Geralt of Rivia, unfortunately for him, the men currently holding Jaskier hostage don’t believe him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 915





	In a Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nearlywitchesandhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearlywitchesandhunters/gifts).



> This is super unedited and was absolutely rushed.

It’s been a month since Jaskier last saw Geralt of Rivia, back to the bard, seething and furious on the top of that damned mountain. It’s been a month of Jaskier covering his own fuming with overly wide smiles as he performs Toss a Coin yet again, pretending that each word doesn’t send another shooting stab of pain and anger through him.

It’s been a month since Jaskier last saw Geralt of Rivia. Unfortunately for him, the men currently holding Jaskier hostage don’t believe him. 

“You’re the witcher’s bard, you know where he is.” The man who has spent the most time interrogating Jaskier demands again, stalking around where the bard hangs by his wrists like a caged animal.

“I’ve told you that I do not know. I’m afraid that I can’t actually tell you information I am not in possession of.” The enduring sarcasm earns him a backhand across the face and Jaskier spits blood from his mouth with a grimace. “Hit me all you want, my answer will not change.” He huffs a humorless laugh. “You’re better off finding Yennifer of Vengerberg and asking her.”

“We’ve been looking. Apparently, you’re the only one dumb enough to get caught. Been leaking a rumor that we’ve got you, figure we can at least draw the witcher in.” Jaskier coughs another empty, spiteful chuckle at the idea.

“He won’t be coming after me. You’re wasting your time.” Apparently this isn’t a satisfactory answer because soon enough a dirty gag is shoved back into Jaskier’s mouth and the man circling him lets another into the room. The new man is accompanied by an array of all manner of instrument, sharp and dull alike that Jaskier does not like the looks of.

“Have some fun, he’s of no use now other than bait.” A slow grin crawls across the face of the new man and a spike of dread shoots through Jaskier accompanied by the sobering awareness that no one is coming to save him. 

When darkness begins to cloud his vision through the pain, he accepts it gladly.

\----

Jaskier surfaces from the welcome respite of sleep to the somewhat distant sound of battle in the strong hold, shouts, both battle cries and death rattles echoing up what he has determined to be the tower he’s in.

It’s a losing battle to keep himself conscious enough to perhaps pretend to be able to defend himself if whatever force is killing his captors isn’t the friendly sort. The rolling sounds of combat grow steadily louder over the next few moments and Jaskier surrenders to the inevitability of the fact that he’s in no shape to defend himself should the need arise.

The fact that Jaskier doesn’t so much as twitch in surprise when the door slams open is a concerning one that he’s distracted from by the fact that the door has a man’s head pinned to it with a blade that gleams silver. He watches through heavily lidded eyes as the blade is wrenched free by an armorless and furious Geralt of Rivia, the very last person Jaskier expected to come through the door.

Geralt looks up into the room, sees Jaskier, and the anger gives way to something that Jaskier doesn’t dare call fear as he races to where the bard hangs, head lolling. 

“Jaskier.” The witcher produces keys from somewhere and catches Jaskier’s full weight when he lands and his legs give out. “Stay awake.” Jaskier looks up, forcing his eyes to open enough to look up at the witcher currently holding him like a bride on her wedding night.

“G’rlt?” Geralt’s eyes are wide above him, showing an uncharacteristic concern as they sweep across Jaskier’s body taking stock of his injuries. “Tired.” Jaskier is cradled so close to Geralt that he feels the full body start even as his eyes close and he begins to slip back into the gentle darkness of sleep.

“No. Stay awake, Jaskier.” When his eyes don’t reopen he hears Geralt swear under his breath and suddenly they’re moving. “I’m sorry. Stay with me.” He pries his eyes open just enough to see his savior once again. Every muscle in his body cries out in protest against the idea of staying awake but Jaskier can’t resist the slight desperation in Geralt’s voice that anyone who didn’t know him would have missed.

The occasional reminders to stay awake continue until they stop and Jaskier is lifted as carefully as possible onto what he can only assume is Roach and they’re off at a gallop. The pace informs Jaskier that at least one of his ribs is bruised if not completely shattered and he can’t help the groan that escapes him.

“We’re almost there. You can sleep when we arrive.” Geralt’s voice is a low rumble that Jaskier feels as much as he hears and it’s comforting after a month without it. He wants to ask where they’re going but can’t muster the words.

\---

Jaskier must pass out because he wakes in one of the softest beds he’s ever laid in and is in far less pain than he was when he was last conscious. He shifts, groaning quietly when the movement pulls something in his chest, and opens his eyes.

The room he’s in is lit by bright sunlight and smells of jasmine. The bed is in the center of the room and when he raises a hand to rub at his eyes it’s wrapped in bandages down to his elbow.

“Jaskier?” The deep voice startles him and he turns far too quickly to find Geralt sitting next to his bed. His ribs sing out in protest at the quick move and he falls back with a grunt. 

“What happened?” The question is faint but Jaskier doesn’t remember much of what happened during his rescue. Geralt puts one hand on the bed and takes a deep breath before explaining.

“I heard that they had taken you and it took me too long to find where they had taken you then to travel. I arrived, killed them all and brought you to Triss Merigold.” Geralt hesitates, the hand on the bed flexing. “I thought,” he ducks his head, “I thought that they had killed you. Triss saved you and you’ve been asleep for three days.” It takes Jaskier a moment to parse through the explanation, processing far more words from Geralt than he was used to getting in one sitting.

“Well, I believe thanks are in order. They didn’t seem to believe that I had no idea where you were and likely would have killed me had you not arrived when you did.” Jaskier keeps his tone light, not putting too much emphasis on anything and playing it off as an implausible event. He’s taken aback when Geralt all but growls deep in his chest and clenches his fist.

“There’s no need to thank me. It’s because of me that they took you.” Jaskier scoffs and waves his uninjured hand airily.

“Nonsense. Anyone paying any attention would know that we haven’t travelled together in weeks.” It’s far more difficult than he expected to stay lighthearted about their separation with Geralt watching him carefully. “And, while I am eternally grateful, you haven’t exactly discouraged the assumption by coming to save me.” This earns him a hum from Geralt.

“I couldn’t let you die for me. Not without apologizing.” Jaskier blinks, dumbfounded by the statement. Geralt looks down again and takes a deep breath before meeting Jaskier’s eyes. “I was wrong, on the mountain. The wrongs in my life aren’t your fault and never have been. It was wrong of me to blame them on you and I am sorry.” Geralt’s jaw clenches under Jaskier’s wide eyed disbelieving stare and he sounds pained as he continues. “If you want me to leave I’ll go without protest. I know I don’t deserve to ask to travel with you again, but if you would allow it I would…” His words stall and he grimaces.

“Just speak your mind, Geralt.” Jaskier breathes, not unconvinced that he hasn’t died or entered a world with a very different Geralt.

“I’ve missed you.” After a beat of silence it appears that that’s the root of the issue and Jaskier’s smile is gentle and just a little bit sad.

“I can’t say that I have completely forgiven you yet.” He watches as Geralt nods, jaw set, no doubt in preparation for a rejection. “But I have missed you, too.” The corner of Geralt’s mouth ticks up and a contentedness settles over Jaskier, ushering exhaustion in along with it. Jaskier reaches over and takes Geralt’s hand in his with a smile.

“Sleep.” The deep rumble of Geralt’s voice tips Jaskier up and over the edge into the welcoming rest. The comfort of knowing that he’s watched over and that they’ll sort everything out over time settles into Jaskier’s bones and he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is the first work on my new account
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
